I Don't Wanna Miss a Second With You
by skyesweetcherry
Summary: Sebastian goes to pay a little visit to Santana and her friends, threatening that he'll get revenge for the tape recording. Santana starts yelling at him, but Sebastian has the last word. Secrets that they both swore to kept might be revealed. Sebtana.


**Author's Note: I really had an awful writer's block. I had plenty many ideas, but it seems that when I write them, they look like crap, so that is why I've been sticking to making plots and bringing them to life by editing videos. I will promise you'll get an update for my other fics in this week, as I already started working on the chapters.**

**This one-shot is just pure random plot I had after making a video, so I decided to write it down to get out of the awful writer's block. The final it's an open final, you can either imagine what'll happen next or I don't know if I'll continue it. But for now it's an open final. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a supposedly normal evening at the Lima Bean, in which Santana was there keeping company to some of her friends in one of their usual Friday meetings. They were discussing the songs that they'd use for Regionals next week. It kind of was a little bizarre moment, because there were even the same people at the Lima Bean, the same topic... but they all were relieved because there were no Warblers near them.

There was some kind of fight between Kurt and Rachel as of who will take the solo this time, seeing as they both liked the song. Santana just rolled her eyes, clearly ignoring the discussion that seemed pointless in her opinion. She was more focused on her thoughts, when suddenly a male voice appeared, that made a tense vibe come to the table.

Standing there was no other one than Sebastian Smythe, the guy with the meerkat- face who clearly didn't have anything better to do than spy on them.

"What do you want Sebastian? Wasn't enough for you to leave Blaine with a scratched cornea, and then you appear here as if nothing had happened?" Kurt raised his voice, but was clearly ignored.

"I couldn't help but eavesdrop, and seeing as you still can't choose your songs for Regionals, there is no doubt the Warblers are going to win. Clearly we are fully prepared to get that trophy, and nothing is going to stop us right now from performing our songs, not even some preppy duel in the streets to see who sings what." He said giving a mischievous smile, taking a small sip from his coffee.

"You little meerk-" Kurt started, but was suddenly stopped by Santana, who just stood up from her place, and started yelling at Sebastian.

"Listen here Twink; we are tired of all this bullshit and of all the damn warnings." She started, pointing to make more emphasis into her words. "I will be more than happy to see your sorry ass coming back home empty handed, guess why? Because I am performing, and New Directions will win." She finished, which just made Sebastian's smirk grow bigger.

"Ah, Santana, I forgot you were so stubborn." Sebastian said. "Wasn't enough for you that I kicked your ass at that duel months ago when you came to Dalton?"

"You can say whatever you want, but you didn't win. I dare you to make me cry and then I'll admit defeat, which won't happen." Santana put up her bitch face, and Sebastian stayed silent, smirking, which only annoyed Santana more and more. They were both staring at each other for a long time, and everyone else was wondering what was going on between them. As if it wasn't enough, Sebastian had to open his mouth and talk, because he clearly wasn't going to stay silent.

"Sure, I can't make you cry, but at least I can make you scream my name _oh_ so hard that you may have left my neighbors deaf." Sebastian retorted back, and Santana froze in place. From all the things he could've said, he chose to bring that topic back? She never thought he'll speak about it, because they accorded to leave the secret to die the same day which happened. Everyone else was as shocked with the information as Santana was, but for the sake of their own lives, they decided to just stay silent.

"You'll pay for this." Santana threatened Sebastian, glaring so much that if her eyes were knives, Sebastian would have been already dead by now.

"If the way you're gonna make me 'pay' is the same way that you said back then, I'd gladly want to take the punishment." He said smirking.

"_You little son of a bitch! You're gonna pay for slushying me! This time, I will show you how we do it in Lima Heights!" Santana said, taking off her hat and her jacket, preparing to go and smack Sebastian._

_Sebastian ordered the Warblers to leave and they did as said. He had time to roll back the sleeves of his blazer, preparing to deal with a much angered girl who threatened to kill him._

"_Whoa whoa whoa honey, don't you think this is too much?" Sebastian said grabbing her by the arms, holding back her force._

"_I think I'm actually being a little nice with you, because I'm clearly not banging you against the wall and hitting you hard on the face. Now let go off me!" She said through gritted teeth, struggling to get free from Sebastian's grasp._

"_Why don't you use that force in something better and more… beneficial?" He suggested with a low and seductive voice that made Santana calm down a little bit._

"_What are you suggesting?" She asked, crossing her arms._

"_Don't say you still don't know, because right now it's really obvious that there's something wrong with us, if you know what I mean…" Sebastian left his words hanging out in the wind as he went and planted a kiss into Santana's lips, which soon lead to Sebastian somehow convincing Santana into going to his house._

"I think it'll be better if we leave," Artie said awkwardly, rolling back to the front door, followed by Kurt and Blaine, while Rachel was grabbing all her stuff, clearly disgusted, while she muttered something along the lines of 'sleeping with the enemy' and 'wrong', which just made the rage flame inside Santana to grow more.

"Berry shut up already, because back then you were doing the same with Jessie St. James." She spat back, taking part of her anger in her, while Rachel just left with flustered cheeks.

"I thought your little friends knew about the encounter." Sebastian said while he leaned against the wall, relaxed.

"They didn't, you idiot!" She said walking slowly closer to Sebastian, wanting to look threatening. "We swore to keep the secret, and let it die right exactly the day that happened!"

"Well, you better start living with it, because I'm not going anywhere far." Sebastian teased, his smirk plastered again in his face despite the fact that Santana looked murderous. "And I don't wanna miss a second with you…" He whispered right in her ear, gave a last wink, and getting out of the coffee shop, leaving a confused and enraged Santana Lopez, and she didn't know what was the fact that altered her more: the fact that her friends already knew about the little secret, or the fact that actually she wanted him so badly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'd love if I get some feedback, please, and thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
